


Союз спелла, кинжала, молитвы и меча

by Darety



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Capslock, D&D, Gen, Humor, чтопроисходит
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В баре у Сверва уютно гонять настолочки. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Союз спелла, кинжала, молитвы и меча

Ревайнд установил на столе непрозрачную заглушку и рассыпал за ней дайсы, затем поднялся на кончики ступней, выжидающе посматривая на свою партию.   
Ультра Магнус внимательно читал планшет – один из многих, что были разложены перед ним на столе. Тейлгейт тоже смотрел в свой, но – взволнованно, а порой растерянно озирался то на Родимуса, сидевшего с одной стороны, то на Вирла.  
Вирл, отвернувшись от игрового стола, рассказывал пойманной – в прямом смысле слова, пойманной в клешни – Нотике, как он всем навалял на прошлой сессии. Родимус тоже был занят – делал вид, что за столом нет Мегатрона.  
Мегатрон же скрестил руки на честплейте и порой выжидающе посматривал на Ревайнда. Один раз он уже бросил Вирлу, что так перевирать события абсолютно бессмысленно, но тот только взорвался громким «молчи, ты, капитан-ведро» и не вздумал останавливаться. Единственным, кто был солидарен с Мегатроном, оказался Магнус, но его Вирл даже обзывать не стал.  
– Чего мы ждем?   
– Если все готовы, то можем начинать, – Ревайнд постарался сказать это погромче.  
– ЧТО ВЫ НА МЕНЯ СМОТРИТЕ?! Я всегда готов уже пойти вдарить старикашке, – взвился Вирл, отпуская Нотику, но тут же отворачиваясь снова. – Эй, Сверв! Ты обещал всем игрокам бесплатную выпивку!  
– А, вы уже? – откликнулся Сверв из-за стойки. – Секундочку! Я думал, вы так просто галдите еще.  
– Вирл галдит, – Родимус наконец-то встрепенулся, положил ладони на стол рядом со своим перевернутым планшетом с параметрами персонажа и решил взять инициативу в свои руки. – И что у тебя так пусто? Где все зрители, м?  
– Циклонус обещал прийти, – Тейлгейт повернулся к двери. – Задерживается, наверное...  
В баре и правда было немноголюдно. С того момента как Вирл оставил в покое Нотику, рядом со столом остался только Десять.  
– В прошлый раз от вирловой друидки двум парням столом прилетело, так что, – Сверв подскочил с подносом. – Не переживай, Магнус, на этот раз мы со Скидсом привинтили к полу ваш стол. И все ближайшие.  
– Будто я не найду, что кидать В ГНУСНО ХИХИКАЮЩИХ ПРИДУРКОВ, – возразил Вирл. – Вот, малыш легенький, – клешня легла Тейлгейту на плечо.  
Тот вздрогнул:  
– Ты шутишь? Скажи, что ты шутишь, Вирл!  
Сверв поставил перед Ревайндом внушительный стакан с трубочкой:  
– Мастеру истории – особый коктейль! Не беспокойся, капитан, аудитория подтянется. В прошлый раз был такой мощный клиффхэнгер! С варваром... как там его? Как тебя зовут, Тейлгейт?  
– Брутикус, – смущенно выдавил тот. Вирл и Родимус одновременно фыркнули от сдерживаемого смеха. – Почему все смеются всегда? – обиженно спросил Тейлгейт.  
Мегатрон покачал головой:  
– Потому что...  
– ЭЙ, МЫ ТАК НЕ ДОГОВА...  
– ...так звали...  
– ЗАВАЛИ ПАСТЬ!  
– ...одного десептикона. Очень большого, – добавил Мегатрон, и по фейсплейту было видно, что возмущение Вирла и Родимуса ему по искре. – Гештальта.  
– Ооо, – удивился Тейлгейт и опустил голову.  
– СЛУШАЙ, НУ, ДАЖЕ БИГ М МОЛЧАЛ! – возмутился Вирл. – ТЫ ВЕЧНО ВСЕ ПОРТИШЬ, МЕГАХЛАМ!  
– Пожалуйста, давайте начнем, – Ревайнд приподнял руки и предпринял еще одну попытку привести всех к согласию. – В прошлый раз мы остановились на том, что...  
– Мастер, а можно мне поменять имя?.. Пока мы не начали эту сессию... мне как-то неловко...  
– Меня зовут Ультра Магнус, а не Биг М, и я молчал, потому что считал, что варвару, злому по элайменту, имя более чем подходит. Ни у кого нет монополии на имя. Не вижу во всем этом ничего смешного, – строго предупредил Магнус.  
Мегатрон оперся головой на ладонь и второй рукой принялся подбрасывать дайс. Тот мерно и громко стучал по столу.  
– ТЫ, КОНЕЧНО, НЕ ВИДИШЬ НИЧЕГО СМЕШНОГО, ТЕБЯ ЗОВУТ «ХМЫРЬ СПРАВЕДЛИВЫЙ»!  
– Хума Справедливая.  
– Обсудите лучше, почему нашего рога зовут Громобой, – отрезал Мегатрон, – и приступим уже.  
Родимус мгновенно перестал сотрясаться на стуле от смеха и переменился в лице.  
– Это... это объясняется квентой! – затараторил он возмущенно. – У меня оружие артефактное!  
– Хм. Вообще-то Мегатрон прав, дополнительный урон у тебя электричеством, а не звуком. Так что...  
– Магнус, заткнись!  
– Да у вас у всех отстойные имена, – махнул рукой Вирл. – Только у меня клевое.  
– Тебя зовут Вирл, – Мегатрон пожал плечами.  
– Вот именно. Вирл. Офигенное имя!  
Сверв оглядел ожесточенно препирающуюся верхушку командования, взъерошившего броню Вирла и растерянного Тейлгейта, втягивающего голову посреди всей этой заварушки, и сочувственно похлопал Ревайнда по выступающему наплечнику:  
– Как ты только справляешься.  
– Игра того стоит, – мягко откликнулся Ревайнд. – Сейчас они уймутся, ты же знаешь.

 

~~~

 

Ревайнд спроецировал на экран, скрывающий его дайсы от остальных, изображение высокого замка с черными башнями. Над замком собирались в черный круговорот грозовые облака.  
– Итак, на прошлой игре вы узнали, что Камень Божественных Слез попал в руки некоего таинственного культа...  
Родимус наконец-то сел обратно на стул и закивал.  
– Громобой нашел тайный проход в замок, в котором хранится Камень, но стоило вам пройти немного вглубь, как пространство вокруг вас изменилось. Коридора, по которому вы следовали, не стало, а Брутикус, который шел первым, исчез за вдруг возникшей стеной. Вы слышали его затухающий крик, а потом погасли все факелы.  
– Теперь мы знаем, что про нас знают. Возможно, потому что наша друидка пыталась поболтать со всеми пауками по дороге, – Мегатрон сделал выразительную паузу. – Так громко, будто они глухие.  
– ТЫ ТОЛЬКО КУЛАКАМИ МАХАТЬ И МОЖЕШЬ! А я говорю с животными!  
– Мегз, вообще-то не все ловушки работают с чьей-то подачи, – пожал плечами Родимус. – Может, никто ничего не знает пока.  
– Брутикус – злой варвар, который, судя по звуку, очень огорчился тому, что с ним случилось. Я думаю, что скоро весь замок будет в курсе, – Мегатрон взглянул на Тейлгейта.  
– Ну... я не обещаю, что буду тихим. Мой персонаж довольно вспыльчивый.  
Родимус продемонстрировал d20.  
– Ревайнд, я хочу осмотреть стену. И вообще все тут. У меня расовый бонус к поиску скрытых дверей, если кто забыл. Магнус, посвети мне. Магнус?   
– Хума.  
– Ахрр, – Родимус закатил оптику. – Леди Хума Справедливая, посветите мне, я попробую найти дорогу к нашему товарищу. Мне снять шляпу и помахать ей?  
– Это в других случаях делается. Хорошо. Я активирую факел. То есть... разжигаю, да.  
– Я БЬЮ СТЕНУ. МНЕ СКУЧНО, потому что единственный веселый член партии провалился сквозь пол.  
Тейлгейт скромно поковырял пальцем столешницу.  
– А я посижу, – сказал Мегатрон. – Как можно дальше от них всех. И так как мы знаем, что местные помещения перестраиваются, а Брутикус, возможно, куда-то упал... я могу себя к чему-нибудь привязать?  
– Перестраховщик, – бросил Родимус презрительно.  
– Тейлгейт, я тебе бросил личное сообщение, – Ревайнд подмигнул немножко заскучавшему игроку. – Подумай пока, что ты будешь делать.  
Тот нетерпеливо подхватил планшет и уставился на экран:  
– Ох, а так гадал, что со мной случилось! Я обсуждал с Циклонусом, и... ого! Ого-о, Ревайнд!.. Круто, – он понизил голос. – Простите. Ой, привет, Гетэвэй. Посмотри, что я... что Бру... что мой персонаж нашел!

 

~~~

 

– Это возмутительно! – Вирл ударил по столу клешнями. – Сколько там метров? Пятнадцать? Двадцать? ПОЧЕМУ Я ПОЛУЧАЮ УРОН ИЗ-ЗА ТАКОЙ ФИГНИ?  
– Меня иголка уколола. Иголка. Минус три к выносливости. Это иголка размером с бур? – простонал Родимус. – Не то чтобы у меня был вагон хитов, знаете, а тут я потерял больше половины, потому что фрагову ловушку не нашел!  
Каждую неудачу в игре он всегда переживал несколько острее, чем оно того стоило.  
– Ваши персонажи – органические существа, – терпеливо напомнил Ревайнд. – Маленькие и весьма хрупкие, не так легко подлежащие восстановлению. Вы должны помнить об этом, когда принимаете решения в игре.  
– Что характерно, наши противники обычно огромные и почти неуязвимые монстры, – Мегатрон выделил последнее слово. – И маленькие хрупкие существа все же заставляют их отступать. На удивление реалистичная игра, – добавил он задумчиво и негромко.  
Ультра Магнус подсчитал что-то и повернулся к Родимусу:  
– Давай я восстановлю тебе здоровье до максимума. Вообще, в партии лучше быть профессиональному хилеру. Я ограничен двадцатью...  
– О, как мило, леди, что вы хотите помочь пройдохе вроде меня! – воодушевился Родимус. – Уже можно махать шляпой? Что?! Я отыгрываю. Вы с Мегзом и Вирлом разве не на месте преступления меня застали? Ты должна думать, что я пройдоха.  
Магнус вычеркнул что-то на своем планшете.  
– Ты успешно меня обманул тогда, так что... я подозреваю тебя, но ты уже не раз нас выручал, поэтому я считаю, что тебе действительно стоит помогать. Вирл, а тебе нужно лечение?  
Вирл наклонил голову:  
– Повтори, пожалуйста.  
– У тебя нет штрафов к слуху, – строго сказал Магнус.  
– Мне просто нравится, когда ты предлагаешь всем помочь. Не, спасибо, мне чот твоя божественная хилка не нравится, у меня своя есть. Ревайнд, короче, я жру ягоды!  
Родимус попытался заглянуть ему в планшет:  
– Что за ягоды ты все время ешь? Ты из-за них говоришь с животными?  
– А НУ КЫШ, ВОРЮГА!  
– Эй, мы в одной лодке, мир спасаем, братишка, – надулся Родимус. – Я кидаю на переговоры.  
– В ПЕНЬ ИДИ! И ПЕРЕГОВОРЫ ТУДА ЗАСУНЬ!  
Ультра Магнус приподнял один из своих планшетов:  
– Если бы ты прочитал правила игры не только за свой класс, Родимус...  
– ЗАТИХНИ, ПАЛАДИНИЩЕ. Ничего ему не говори!  
– Да он и про свой класс не читал, – подал голос Мегатрон.  
Родимус гневно уставился на него, сверкая оптикой:  
– Может, слезешь уже к нам? Что под потолком висишь? Самый умный?  
– Любуюсь тем, как вы дуете друг другу на пальчики. Ревайнд, что я вижу сверху? Куда мы попали?  
Картинка на экране сменилась.  
– Вы оказались в продолговатом помещении с каменными стенами. Они украшены гобеленами...  
– А что значит «гобелены»? – спросил Тейлгейт. – Я понимаю, что меня там нет, просто интересно...

 

~~~

 

– Почему вы играете за органиков, кстати? – задал вопрос Гетэвэй, пока Ревайнд вел партию по коридору, полному липкой слизи и костяных роботов, работающих на черной магии.  
– Ревайнду нравится эта часть традиционной человеческой культуры. Сеттинг базируется на сплетении человеческого средневековья, то есть эпохи, когда у них практически не было технических достижений, и мистической магии, – Тейлгейт понизил голос, стараясь никому не мешать, и развернулся на стуле. – Очень круто! Почти никаких законов физики. Сплошная магия. Все работает непонятно как, я постоянно во что-нибудь влипаю. Ужасно увлекательно!  
Гетэвэй наклонился к самому его аудиодатчику:  
– А старпома вы как в это затащили?  
Тейлгейт неуверенно хихикнул, косясь на Ультра Магнуса, но тот был занят боем.  
– Родимус сказал ему, что это хорошая тренировка перед прибытием на Ниалу. Планета населена органиками, у них сложные традиции, а нам очень нужны припасы, поэтому нам придется контактировать с ними, возможно, долго. Мы должны производить впечатление слаженного экипажа, все такое. На самом деле, Ультра Магнус и так отлично общается с органиками, в отличие от многих на борту, так что… я думаю, только тс-с, что ему просто нравится играть. Тут столько правил и дополнений, не хуже автоботского кодекса. Ой, – Тейлгейт осекся. – Не говори ему, что я так сказал.  
– Значит, по официальной версии, у всего этого предприятия терапевтические цели? – хмыкнул Гетэвэй. – Капитан хоть не сказал, что DnD всему экипажу Ранг прописал...  
– Но интересно же!  
– Я бы поиграл, – кивнул Гетэвэй.  
– О, ты не один такой, – возбужденно согласился Тейлгейт. – Знаешь, Ревайнд собирает вторую партию, и ты можешь...  
– Не, я бы с тобой поиграл, – откликнулся тот и продолжил безмятежно: – А так, надеюсь, белковые на Ниале тоже носят длинные мантии, шлемы с рогами и поклоняются огромным костяным паукам, или кого вы там встретили на прошлой неделе. Потому что если нет, там будет очень скучно!  
– Тейлгейт, – позвал Ревайнд, выбираясь из-за своего места. – Пока остальные думают, что им делать, пойдем, отыграем твою сцену.  
– Ух ты! Мою сцену, – Тейлгейт воодушевился. – А можем тут отыграть, со всеми?  
– Это испортит сюрприз, – весело сказал Ревайнд. – Пойдем к Сверву за стойку.  
Гетэвэй потянулся следом за ними, но свернул на полдороги, когда Тейлгейт взорвался радостным:  
– Циклонус! Ты вовремя! Знаешь, сейчас будет моя сцена!  
По выражению Циклонуса нельзя было сказать, насколько ему интересны все эти игры в органиков, но он все-таки подошел к стойке.  
– Наш варвар сейчас разнесет все местное святилище к… к демонам, – вздохнул Родимус, бросив пытаться подслушать, что там происходит. – У кого есть опыт борьбы с разгневанными демонами?  
– Как мы поняли, здесь скорее поклоняются силам смерти, демоны – немного не тот… план, – Магнус постучал пальцем по краешку планшета.  
– Терминология, – фыркнул Вирл. – Фигня! Просто всем наваляем. Щас варвара найдем и точно всем наваляем. Потом возьмем кристалл, разбудим богов и наваляем еще кому-нибудь. Делов-то.  
Родимус приподнял палец:  
– О! Я забыл предупредить Ревайнда, что я обыскал те скелеты. Надо не забыть, когда он вернется. Магнус, не смотри на меня так, это не мародерство, это единственный способ получать клевые апгрейды в этой игре. Думаешь, мне рапиру друг подарил?  
– Ты можешь покупать все, что необходимо…  
– Может, мне еще и работать за пару шаниксов в неделю, завести семью, огород, растить там бананы… или что выращивают на огороде органики? Я буду лутать все, что вижу. И это поможет нам спасти мир. Честное слово.  
Мегатрон внимательно смотрел на вырисовывающийся перед ним на столе план замка, с отмеченными на нем помещениями и закоулками, где они уже побывали.  
– У меня плохие новости, но нас специально привели к этим дверям.  
– ЧО?!  
– Смотрите, вот тут мы упали, – Мегатрон ткнул в карту пальцем. – Брутикуса там уже не было. Потом мы оказались в этой анфиладе, и она перестраивалась, пока мы по ней бежали… чтобы мы думали, что выбираем сами. На самом деле, нас сюда привели. И ждут по ту сторону.  
– Та анфилада – скорее всего иллюзия, – махнул рукой Родимус. – Нам стоило все-таки взять какого-нибудь… как их называют? Волшебника? Колдуна? В общем, парня с заклинаниями, который специализируется на всей этой фигне.  
– Справедливо, – согласился Магнус. – И я, и Вирл обладаем только божественными заклинаниями. С обычной магией мы не очень знакомы.  
– Кто же знал, что так полезно быть чуваком, которому постоянно нужно читать книжку, чтобы не забыть какие-то волшебные слова, – скривился Родимус. – Вот что мы про медика не подумали, это подстава. Позвали бы Рэтчета жрецом, ха!  
– Если бы Рэтчет сейчас был на борту, уверен, он весьма скептически отнесся бы к тому, что в этом мире все действительно работающее лечение связано с обращением к абстрактным силам, называющим себя богами, – сощурился Мегатрон. – Тебе не удалось бы взять его в партию жрецом.  
– Конечно, удалось бы, Мегз, – небрежно махнул рукой Родимус. – Еще увидишь.

 

~~~

 

– А, вот и наш всекрушитель вернулся! – Вирл беззлобно потыкал Тейлгейта в плечо. – Ты какой-то счастливый очень!  
– Кританул пару раз по мумии, – тот забрался на стул. – И я нашел Ка… ой. Вы ничего не слышали, – он потер ладони.  
– Всё, все готовы? – спросил Ревайнд и начал проигрывать мелодию, весьма скрипучую и неприятную, но не лишенную некоторой зловещности. – Перед вами начали медленно открываться двери. Вы слышите странное завывание, но все еще не можете разглядеть, что происходит по ту сторону.  
– Даже в щелочку? – уточнил Родимус, наклоняя голову набок.  
– Хочешь подойти и посмотреть? – тем же тоном спросил Ревайнд.  
– Я… передумал. У меня 8 хитов осталось. Пусть Мегз идет. Он прыгучий.  
– Я встаю в защитную стойку, – предупредил Мегатрон. – И спрашиваю, что думает Хума по поводу этой песни и самостоятельно открывающихся дверей.  
Магнус сверился с сообщением от Ревайнда, полученным буквально через пару секунд:  
– Я чувствую зло в этой песне. И я уверена, что за дверью скрывается кто-то весьма могущественный, обладающий темной аурой.  
– Аурой, – повторил Вирл весело. – Я знаю еще одного бота, который поиграл бы в эту игру!  
Ревайнд скрестил руки на груди:  
– Итак, двери открываются, завывание становится громче. За ними вы видите зал, в центре которого возвышается алтарь. Над ним распространяется багровое сияние, еще выше с потолка свисает железная клетка. Три фигуры в черном стоят вокруг алтаря и…  
– ВЫ ОТСТОЙНО ПОЕТЕ, кричу им я, – Вирл передернул плечами и потянулся к дайсам. – Уже можно драться?  
– Постой. Как только двери открываются, звук обрушивается на вас в полную силу.  
– Я могу аудиодатчики отключить? – почуяв неладное, спросил Родимус. – А, шлак, у людей слух так не работает.  
– Ты играешь за эльфа, – напомнил Ультра Магнус.  
– Тогда я сворачиваю свои уши. Нет? – Родимус вздохнул, когда Ревайнд покачал головой. – Сейчас случится что-то очень плохое.  
– Киньте, пожалуйста, спасбросок воли, чтобы противостоять влиянию музыки. Кроме тебя, Тейлгейт. Твой персонаж уже успел приобрести к этому пению некоторый иммунитет…  
– Ты сейчас в клетке? – спросил Мегатрон.  
– Вы вообще-то не видите меня, наверное, но да, да, – Тейлгейт часто закивал. – А я вас, думаю, вижу… я их вижу, Ревайнд? Ага.  
Пока стучали дайсы, Ревайнд свернул общую карту замка, и на усовершенствованной специально по просьбе капитана Родимуса столешнице, центр которой превратился в огромный экран, появилась боевая сетка.  
– Драка-драка-драка! – Вирл воодушевился. – Я выкинул семь. ДРАКА! ТАМ ВНУТРИ ЕСТЬ ТОТ СТАРЫЙ ХМЫРЬ, КОТОРЫЙ НАС ПОДСТАВИЛ ТРИ ИГРЫ НАЗАД?  
– Двое из существ в черных плащах и капюшонах стоят к вам спиной, а еще одного ты не можешь разглядеть, потому что…  
– ОН ТАМ ЕСТЬ, Я ЗНАЮ. Я СЕЙЧАС ЕМУ ПРИПОМНЮ. ОН ОБИДЕЛ МОЮ ВОРОНУ! Кстати, где она, интересно, была все это время, – Вирл наклонил голову, заглядывая в планшет. – А, ЛИТЬ!  
Ревайнд покивал в ответ на озвученные результаты спасбросков и подождал еще чуть-чуть, пока Вирл усядется обратно за стол.  
– Все, у кого меньше 22, парализованы страхом…  
– Я парализована страхом?! Я?! Я ПАРАЛИЗОВАНА НЕНАВИСТЬЮ.  
– …вы чувствуете, что это пение пробуждает самые жуткие ваши кошмары. Ультра Магнус, Мегатрон, ваши персонажи могут заметить, что их спутники ошеломлены. Они уставились на сияние над алтарем и пропускают один раунд.  
– Как? Как ты прокинул сложность 22?.. – Родимус ткнул в Мегатрона пальцем. – Это просто невозможно, Ревайнд, у меня всего +1 к воле, я протестую!   
– У меня мудрость выше, чем у тебя, – ровно ответил Мегатрон. – Даже больше скажу. Она у меня мейнстат.  
– Но Магнус?!  
Тот приподнял ладони:  
– Все ясно, если ты читал правила. Божественное покровительство дает мне бонус к спасброскам, равный моему обаянию.  
– Обаянию, – клацнул Вирл клешнями. – Сногсшибательному обаянию чувихи, закованной в доспех с ног до головы. У ТЕБЯ ДАЖЕ ЛИЦА НЕТ. ПОШЛИ! ПОШЛИ УЖЕ ДРАТЬСЯ!  
Магнус вздохнул:  
– Я думаю, что я поднимаю меч и, обращаясь к тем троим, предупреждаю их, чтобы они немедленно остановили нечестивый ритуал.  
– Ревайнд, в сиянии видно Камень? – спросил Мегатрон. – Или что-нибудь, похожее на Камень, каким нам его описывали? Внимательность 17.  
– Да, – кивнул тот в ответ. – Некий очень похожий предмет висит в воздухе, а багровое сияние – ты вполне можешь предположить, это та самая темная энергия, о которой предупреждала Хума – окружает его. А еще ты видишь Брутикуса.  
– Я, я, я стою в клетке и пытаюсь разогнуть ее прутья, – Тейлгейт вцепился руками в воздух. – Гр-р. Вирл, Вирл, у тебя в инвентаре будет лишний меч?  
– Конечно, – бросил тот нетерпеливо, – дофига мечей, три лука, один топор и короткое копье +2. Слезай.  
Мегатрон сверился с планшетом.  
– Хорошо. А я могу предположить, что эти трое хотят сделать? Они используют энергию Камня, чтобы совершить какой-то ритуал? Учитывая клетку над алтарем – жертвоприношение? Или они хотят разрушить Камень? Какое умение мне прокинуть?  
– ИНИЦИАТИВУ КИДАЙ, ТЫ ВСЕХ ЗАДЕРЖИВАЕШЬ! – возмутился Вирл.  
– Учитывая, что персонаж Мегатрона – единственный, кто хоть как-то следует выполнению квеста, я бы не стал ему мешать, – возразил Ультра Магнус и добавил: – Хума слишком возмущена тем, как много зла она чувствует, чтобы действовать взвешенно. А остальные члены партии думают явно не о том.  
– Я воспринимаю это как намек, – закивал Родимус. – Да-да-да. Как намек.

 

~~~

 

– Знаете, – Тейлгейт подпер шлем ладонями. Ревайнд оставил игроков буквально на пару минут, обсудить тактику боя. – Я подумал, это немного… похоже на нас. Наши персонажи в этой игре пытаются отыскать древних, забытых богов. Спасают мир!.. Мы, мы тоже спасали мир, и…  
– Но не с помощью пары слов, произнесенных над каплей пролитой крови… – хмуро сказал Мегатрон.  
– Да. С помощью меня, например, – язвительно поддел его Родимус. – Давайте не будем. Меня раздражает, когда мы отвлекаемся! Я выхожу из роли!  
– …такие приемы никогда не работали, – продолжил Мегатрон, не обратив на него внимания. – И я лично считаю, что возлагать спасение мира на плечи каких-то богов, которые давным-давно оставили этот мир на произвол судьбы, бессмысленная затея. Мы могли бы отыскать другой способ.  
– Когда Камень Божественных Слез будет у нас, мы сможем решить, как его использовать, – отмахнулся Родимус. – Пока давайте этих троих завалим… Я говорю прямо как Вирл, да?  
– Что значит «мы сможем решить, как его использовать»? – спросил Ультра Магнус. – У нас разве не один вариант?  
– Это ведь могущественный артефакт, – Тейлгейт развел руками. – Мы на самом деле знаем только слухи, что он приведет нас к древним богам. Может быть, они заточены прямо в нем?  
– Или, может быть, мы могли бы использовать его силу, чтобы победить зло самостоятельно, – кивнул Мегатрон.  
– Или нам вообще наврали. Почему мы верим всем вокруг? – Родимус улыбнулся. – Мы вот этому старику тоже верили, и что? Он обидел приживалу Вирл и послал на нас троллей. А тут – кровавый ритуал над старым-старым камнем. Что может пойти не так?  
– СКУЧНО, – отрезал Вирл. – Ревайнд! Они не обсуждают тактику, ОНИ ТРЕПЛЮТСЯ ПРО ВСЯКУЮ ФИГНЮ. Кто там первый по инициативе? Я? Я? Ведь я же?!

 

~~~

 

– Я стреляю в него! В них всех!  
Прежде чем Ревайнд успел ответить, не выдержал Ультра Магнус:  
– Вирл, во-первых, ты должна выбрать цель, во-вторых, у тебя не такой большой уровень, чтобы иметь несколько атак за раунд. В-третьих, тебе нечем стрелять.  
– Так. Ща. Я выписывал тут себе, – он потыкал кончиком клешни в планшет. – Нашел. Я вызываю ужасного крокодила!  
– Это слишком высокий уровень призыва, – мягко возразил Ревайнд, – ты пока можешь призвать только обычного…  
– Я ВЫЗЫВАЮ УЖАСНОГО КРОКОДИЛА, РЕВАЙНД. ТЫ САМ ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО ДРУИДЫ МОГУТ ВЫЗЫВАТЬ ШЛАКОВЫХ УЖАСНЫХ КРОКОДИЛОВ.  
– Вирл…  
– УЖАСНЫЙ КРОКОДИЛ, ИЛИ Я НЕ БУДУ ИГРАТЬ В ЭТУ ДУРАЦКУЮ ИГРУ!  
– Вирл, ты сам распределял статы. Если бы ты согласился сделать побольше мудрость, Вирл смогла бы вызвать ужасного крокодила. Но ты вложился в силу и выносливость, поэтому…  
– КРОКОДИЛ!  
– Ревайнд, пусть она помолится, – зашептал Тейлгейт через стол.  
Вирл мгновенно уцепился за это:  
– Вот, малыш дело говорит! Я молюсь своей этой, не помню как ее там, богине.  
– Отыграй, пожалуйста, – попросил Ревайнд. – Как ты к ней обращаешься, что говоришь? Я напоминаю, что она богиня природы, гармонии…  
Родимус захихикал в кулак.  
– СЛЫШИШЬ, МНЕ ТУТ НУЖНЫ УЖАСНЫЕ КРОКОДИЛЫ!  
Вирл поддел два дайса и наклонился, наблюдая за ними, словно за жертвой.  
– ДЕВЯНОСТО СЕМЬ! Видали, неудачники! Полижите конденсат на моих шлангах! ДЕВЯНОСТО СЕМЬ.  
Ревайнд чуть склонил голову и положил маленькую зеленую фишку рядом с фигуркой белковой, закутанной в зеленый плащ. С созданием фигурок персонажей отлично справился Десять. Иногда он делал и разнообразных монстров по просьбе Ревайнда, но все неожиданные участники сражений – а в компании с Вирлом неожиданных участников сражений всегда было много, – изображались в бою подручными средствами, найденными в баре Сверва.  
– Хорошо. Такую молитву сложно не услышать, – Ревайнд развел руками. – Ты чувствуешь, что богиня разгневана происходящими здесь нечестивыми ритуалами и согласна послать тебе особенную помощь. Рядом с тобой появляется огромный крокодил, и сейчас я определю, как он настроен.  
– ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ КАК? ОН ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ НАСТРОЕН БОЕВИТО.  
– Как он настроен к партии. Видишь ли, это не нормальный твой призыв, поскольку твой уровень кастера значительно ниже, и… ох. Прости, Вирл.  
– ЧТО?!  
– Дайсы говорят, что крокодил настроен агрессивно. Он будет атаковать как вас, так и ваших врагов.  
– ТЫ СПЕЦИАЛЬНО?!  
Возмущенный вопль Вирла заставил всех посетителей в баре поднять головы.  
– Вирл, Вирл, никто ничего не делает специально, все определяется броском, – забеспокоился Тейлгейт. – В прошлый раз я сломал меч, доставшийся мне от предков, о дверной косяк, потому что выбросил единичку. Пожалуйста, убери ногу со стола…  
Мегатрон незаметно коснулся пальцами виска, и Родимус невольно засмеялся громче. Вирл мгновенно переключил свой гнев на него, стол зашатался, и аккуратно разложенные максимальными показателями вверх дайсы Ультра Магнуса разлетелись. Он шумно выдохнул и принялся возвращать их в прежнее положение.  
Тейлгейт громким шепотом спросил:  
– Мастер, мастер, а как выглядят крокодилы?

 

~~~

 

– Как! Как ты это сделал? – воскликнул Тейлгейт. – Ты снес ему половину хитов за раз! У тебя такое маленькое оружие! И ты даже не вкладывался в силу! Урон ведь зависит от силы, или… или…  
– Главное – фиты и оружие подобрать, – заулыбался Родимус самодовольно. – Фехтование, удар в спину – твой варвар, прости, даже в ярости столько не надамажит. Я вот еще расширенный крит возьму…  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что за игровым столом ты станешь таким оптимизатором, Родимус, – Ультра Магнус оторвался от своего планшета с характеристиками персонажа.   
– Он не оптимизатор. Он позер. Ему персонажа генерил Скидс, – безжалостно выдал Мегатрон.  
– Ха! Ты вообще ходишь, подпоясанный простой веревкой, и дерешься одними кулаками! – фыркнул Родимус.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – заволновался Ревайнд, – давайте вернемся к игре. Только что Брутикусу удалось разогнуть прутья решетки, и он прыгнул на одного из ваших врагов. Того, у которого из рукавов выглядывают когти. Старик продолжает читать заклинание, воздев руки, – Ревайнд тоже взмахнул руками, – теперь, когда он остался один, его завывание звучит не так пугающе. А третий жрец только что получил укол от Громобоя, и его ход, к слову. Родимус, у тебя свободная атака, потому что он произносит заклинание…  
– Неудачно, – буркнул Родимус и с силой откинулся на спинку стула.  
– …и увеличивается в размерах. Кроме того, его мантия распахивается, и вы видите дополнительные конечности, которые вырастают у него из груди.  
– Кошмар какой! – радостно воскликнул Тейлгейт. – Сколько дополнительных конечностей? Четыре? Помните, мы били одного такого…  
– Ходит Хума.  
– Я направляюсь к алтарю, чтобы остановить старика.  
– Ты можешь вчарджиться в него, – посоветовал Вирл. – И размазать! Бух! Ты тяжеленная.  
– Нет. Я думаю, мы можем остановить его и допросить, – Магнус озадаченно прищурился. – Я не уверен, как насчет моего персонажа… но я точно считаю, что нам нужно допросить его, а не убивать. Он знает про этот Камень больше, чем мы.  
– В таком случае, Вирл, снова твой ход.  
– Паук еще там? Я кидаю в него крокодила.  
– Что?.. – растерялся Ревайнд.  
– Я ГОВОРЮ, Я БЕРУ КРОКОДИЛА И ШВЫРЯЮ ЕГО В ЧЕЛОВЕКА-ПАУКА.   
– Я думал, друид не такой уж физически развитый класс, чтобы кидаться существами большого размера, – негромко произнес Ультра Магнус.  
– ХА! У МЕНЯ СИЛА +5, СЛАБАЧКИ. НУ, НУ? ЧТО МНЕ КИНУТЬ, ЧТОБЫ КИНУТЬ КРОКОДИЛА?  
Ревайнд стал отгибать пальцы:  
– Захват, потом проверку силы и…  
– Дофига, дофига, тоже дофига, – Вирл небрежно побросал дайсы и подбоченился: – Ну, кто из вас еще сомневался во мне, слабосильные белковые? Сколько урона я наношу крокодилом?..  
– Это… импровизированное оружие, и… пожалуйста, подожди минутку… сам по себе урон небольшой, но мне нужно взглянуть, как он рассчитывается в зависимости от веса… я не думал, что кто-то из вас будет кидать… что-то настолько большое.  
– 1d8+5.  
– О! Спасибо, Ультра Магнус…  
– ВОТ ТАК, ПОЛУЧИ, МНОГОНОГАЯ ТВАРЬ, ПРОТИВНАЯ МОЕЙ БОГИНЕ. А крокодил теперь будет атаковать ее?  
– Я… я думаю, да. Там еще персонаж Родимуса, но…  
– ОТЛИЧНО! В следующий раз буду кастовать огненные руки и бить кулаками, – решил Вирл. – Так тоже офигенно.

 

~~~

 

– Брутикус, – Ревайнд снял поверженного противника с поля. – Существо из костей рассыпалось, но сейчас твой ход. Остался только один противник – тот, с которым сражается Хума.   
– Не вмешивайся, – попросил Магнус. – Я его почти дожала.  
– Дайте подумать, – Тейлгейт заерзал. – Старик нас обманул, потом он заставил меня бегать по этим дурацким коридорам и драться с мумиями, потом посадил меня в клетку и начал очень плохо петь. Я не думаю, что в моем племени принято было в таких случаях убирать оружие и предлагать поболтать. Я… я кричу его имя. Я забыл, как его зовут, Ревайнд, но, в общем, я кричу его имя. И рычу. Гррр.  
– Он оборачивается. Ты можешь заметить, что он широко улыбается.  
– Брутикус, не надо! Это я в игре говорю, – Ультра Магнус озадаченно нахмурился. – Он тебя провоцирует… почему-то.  
– Я впадаю в ярость! – Тейлгейт переключил экран на планшете и потянулся к дайсам: – И прыгаю на старика!  
– А мы хотели узнать, что за ритуал он тут проводил… – в пустоту сказал Родимус. – Прекрасно!  
– Остановите его! – возмутился Магнус.  
– На мне все еще лежит тяжелый мертвый паук, – буркнул Родимус.  
– Мегз рядом стоит, – ткнул Вирл клешней через стол. – Я далеко.  
Тот покачал головой:  
– Я не буду брать в захват злого варвара в ярости. К тому же, он заслужил право на месть, и это моя принципиально-нейтральная позиция по этому вопросу.  
– Но жрец хочет умереть, – Ультра Магнус слегка занервничал, судя по тому, как закрутил в руках планшет со своими сюжетными пометками. – Почему? Что-то не так во всей этой истории.  
Ревайнд выразительно поднял ладонь:  
– Итак, никто не успевает – или не хочет – остановить Брутикуса, правильно? В таком случае… его меч разрубает старика надвое.  
– Вжих! – подтвердил Тейлгейт.  
– Я не могу! – воскликнул Магнус. – Ревайнд, я читал все книги этой редакции, а также несколько дополнений, и в той системе, которой мы сейчас придерживаемся, концепция элаймента не позволяет мне и персонажу Тейлгейта даже путешествовать вместе! Мы не занимаем соседние клетки. Как я должна реагировать?  
– Вы не полные противоположности, и потом…  
– Ультра Магнус, но ведь мой персонаж следует по пути исправления! Он пытается перестать быть злым. Но он же не может просто взять и… и… и разом поступать не так, как всегда поступал! А в ярости я даже не могу принимать осознанные решения! Брутикус раскается после того, как мы закончим событие. Правда-правда. Вот сейчас, по сути, уже раскаивается, – затараторил Тейлгейт.  
– Обрисую ситуацию, – Ревайнд сменил музыкальное сопровождение. – Вы сразили всех трех жрецов, но сияние над алтарем сохранилось. Камень мерцает в воздухе над вами. Хума, ты чувствуешь, что зло все еще клубится здесь, очень близко, но в то же время как будто не может прорваться.  
– Я чувствую разочарование, в первую очередь. В Брутикусе. Он обещал, что не будет убивать тех, кого я прошу не убивать.  
– Я извиняюсь, – Тейлгейт виновато уставился в стол. – Я даже не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я не очень хотел его убивать, ну, может, только немножечко.  
Мегатрон перевел взгляд на Родимуса. Тот отковыривал от своего планшета часть корпуса, явно заскучав под тушей получеловека-полупаука.  
– Мастер, я заявляю, что хочу поговорить с Громобоем наедине, – сказал Мегатрон. – Я подхожу, чтобы помочь ему выбраться. Мы можем отойти?  
Ревайнд кивнул:  
– Да. Да, конечно, давайте.  
Родимус оживился, с интересом покосился на второго капитана, отодвинул стул и выпрямился.  
– Я ПОДСЛУШИВАЮ! – заявил Вирл.  
– Ты стоишь далеко и должен успешно прокинуть слух… прости, стоило вложиться в мудрость, – Ревайнд покачал головой. – На пять ты ничего не услышишь.  
– ДА ПОШЛИ ВЫ! Я СЕЙЧАС ПЕРЕВЕРНУ СТОЛ.  
– Он к полу привинчен, – предупредил Сверв, простоявший весь бой рядом с игроками, немного позабыв об остальных посетителях. – А вот если ты выломаешь пол, больше никакой выпивки за счет заведения!  
– Постой, постой, они все равно расскажут, – попытался успокоить Вирла Тейлгейт. – Это же игра, все происходит очень быстро.  
– ЭЙ, ПАЛАДИНИЦА! ВОН ТЕ ДВОЕ УЖЕ СТРОЯТ ЗАГОВОР, – тот тыкал в сторону барной стойки, где один капитан, слегка склонившись к другому, что-то невозмутимо говорил, а второй то щурился, то хватался за подбородок, то ехидно кривил губы. В общем, ничего хорошего это не обещало.  
– Я не понимаю, почему путешествую с вами, – признался Ультра Магнус, поднимая оптику к потолку. – Наверное, только потому, что мы должны спасти мир. И потому что верю в ваше исправление. Правда, с каждым днем все меньше.  
– Я обязательно исправлюсь, – пообещал Тейлгейт. – Но ярость – это такие крутые бонусы к атаке! Ух!

 

~~~

 

Родимус вернулся за стол с улыбкой во все лицо. Мегатрон спокойно занял свое место, подкинул в руке дайс, потом забрал с поля фигурку своего персонажа и покрутил. Та покачала головой – примерно так, как сам Мегатрон качал, когда сопартийцы начинали творить что-то несусветное. Десять умел подлавливать детали.  
– Продолжаем, – Ревайнд сверкнул визором.  
– Мы должны как-то достать Камень, – сразу «включился» Ультра Магнус. – Никто из нас не умеет летать, подходящих заклинаний у нас нет…  
– Давайте бить алтарь, – предложил Вирл.  
– У тебя же есть ворона, – встрепенулся Тейлгейт. – Она может достать нам Камень? Он ведь не очень большой, его может поднять птица?..  
– ЭЙ! НЕ ВМЕШИВАЙ В ЭТО ДЕЛО МОЮ ВОРОНУ.  
– Но…  
– ЕЙ СТРАШНО! ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО БУДЕТ, ЕСЛИ СУНУТЬ РУКУ В ЭТОТ СВЕТ?.. А ВДРУГ ОНА СГОРИТ? ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ! ДАВАЙ Я ТЕБЯ ТУДА ПОДКИНУ, А?! А?!  
Ультра Магнус взглянул сначала на Родимуса, потом на Мегатрона:  
– У нас есть два члена партии, один из которых прекрасно лазает, а другой отлично прыгает. Они могли бы достать камень, используя свои умения.  
– Но они зачем-то отходили и шептались, – замирающим голосом заметил Тейлгейт, предчувствуя какую-то невероятную тайну.  
– Мы видели это как игроки. На самом деле просто один персонаж подошел и помог другому, – вздохнул Магнус. – Ничего странного. Мне не в чем их подозревать.   
– Вот и дура, – бесцеремонно хмыкнул Вирл, – но делайте, что хотите. Только не трогайте мою ворону. Изверги. В твоем племени, наверное, ее бы вообще съели! – возмущенно ткнул он в Тейлгейта.  
– С перьями, – с легким ужасом в голосе согласился тот.  
– БРР! Варварство!  
– Я могу вскарабкаться туда по той цепи, которая уходит в пол. С помощью которой они подняли клетку Брутикуса над алтарем, – Родимус вытянул шею, разглядывая карту. – И достать камень. Ну, что?  
– Возьми мои перчатки, – Мегатрон скинул Родимусу на планшет параметры. – Увеличивают сопротивление энергии. Если тебя вдруг обожжет или что-то еще случится.  
– Спасибо! Еще один способ получать апгрейды в этой игре – брать их у сопартийцев, – Родимус потер ладони. – Ну, я готов. Я лезу, никто не против? Последний шанс.  
Ультра Магнус молча покачал головой.  
– Мы все знаем, что эти двое придумали какую-то шлакову херню, да? И мы все такие: «окей, что плохого может сделать монах, который не назвал нам даже своего имени, и парень в шляпе, который тянет все, что плохо лежит»? У меня нет к вам вопросов, – Вирл вцепился в стол клешнями.  
Родимус переглянулся с Ревайндом, и тот кивнул.  
– Вы все наблюдаете за тем, как Громобой ловко карабкается по цепи вверх. Затем он свешивается с клетки, зацепившись за весьма удобно выгнутые Брутикусом прутья, и тянется вниз, к свету. Ты получаешь урон, кстати. Перчатки поглощают большую часть дамага, но…  
– И еще раз спасибо, Мегз, – Родимус выразительно пошевелил пальцами над столом. – Это мой профессиональный инструмент, в конце концов!  
– Затем вы видите, как он достает из ножен рапиру…  
– Приехали, – протянул Вирл.  
– …берет камень одной ладонью, а второй бьет по нему оружием.  
– Вам, прямо, заметно, насколько мне неудобно. Рапира довольно длинная, – Родимус попытался изогнуться. – И…  
– Вспышка света, и громкий гул разносится под сводами зала, – дирижерским движением Ревайнд развел руки. – Прежде чем вы будете кидать спасброски, я скажу вам, что Громобоя отбрасывает далеко в сторону, а багровое сияние рассеивается. Со звоном падает сломавшая надвое рапира. И тут стены замка начинают дрожать, сверху сыплется тонкая крошка пыли.  
– Ублюдок, – протянул Вирл, поворачивая голову к Родимусу. – Шлаков подлый ублюдок.  
– Я больно ушибся и, скорее всего, ослеп, – усмехнулся тот. – Но спасибо! Я старался, чтобы вышло эффектно.

 

~~~

 

– Ты хотел уничтожить Камень с самого начала! – Ультра Магнус выглядел разочарованным. – Ты все время повторял, что он нам не нужен.  
– Я делал это не в игре, – напомнил Мегатрон. Его персонаж сейчас помогал Громобою прийти в себя. Остальные спутники обступили их обоих и требовали объяснений. – В игре же я только кидал на знания, да и то, вы не можете никак это заметить. К тому же, вы никогда не спрашивали меня, почему именно я путешествую с вами. Может быть, я вам всем спас жизнь, попросив Громобоя разбить Камень.  
– Дай я скажу, – Родимус заулыбался, вмешиваясь. – Я-то не такой таинственный тип. В общем, он сказал мне, что это, скорее всего, не настоящий Камень. Или, возможно, он, но сильно измененный под влиянием какого-то там зла. Так что таскать его с собой, как и оставлять в чьих-то еще руках, очень опасно. Еще мы подумали, что на нем, наверное, завязан какой-то портал. Хума это чувствовала, разве нет? Тебе же мастер намекнул, что так и есть.  
– Все равно: как можно делать такие вещи, не посоветовавшись со всей партией? – настаивал Магнус.  
– Хума была бы против, – проронил Мегатрон. – Брутикус тоже. Для него ведь это часть пути искупления. Как вы понимаете, чтобы уничтожить Камень, нужно было артефактное оружие. Из всей партии оно есть только у Громобоя. Нам пришлось… договориться.  
– Он тебя подкупил? – громко спросил Вирл у Родимуса. – Сколько стоит дружба, а, а, а, МЕЛКИЙ ВОР? Я никому не скажу!  
Улыбка Родимуса стала еще шире. Магнус вздохнул:  
– Я же почти уверена теперь, что вы двое – не наши союзники!  
– А ты на проницательность кинь, – предложил Родимус. – Давай, ну! Если ты мне не веришь.  
Вирл начал скучающе постукивать по столу, отбивая ритм:  
– Драка-драка-драка…  
– Ох, – Тейлгейт взволнованно обхватил себя за локти. – Я не хочу, чтобы мы все начали драться, но Громобоя сейчас спасает только то, что у меня есть лимит ярости в день. И что я сейчас утомлен после последней.  
Ревайнд проследил за бросками Ультра Магнуса и Родимуса, которые те скрыли от всех, кроме него, и развел руками, подводя итог:  
– Громобой не врет.  
– Нет! – жестко возразил Ультра Магнус. – Нам надо все обговорить. Но – только когда мы выберемся отсюда. Ревайнд сказал, что стены замка дрожат…  
– Точно-точно! Нам нужно сбежать и поговорить снаружи, – перебил Родимус.  
– …но я теперь буду следить за вами обоими. Очень внимательно. Все время.  
– Эй, Хума, не сердись. Если наш молчаливый хмырь что-то и придумал, то я просто жертва. Я даже рапиру потерял свою, артефактную, между прочим! И обжегся. Этот монах мог меня обмануть, так и знай, – Родимус поднял палец.  
Мегатрон только хмыкнул, продолжая поигрывать дайсами.

 

~~~

 

Они расходились. Игрокам нужно было обмозговать сложившуюся ситуацию и придумать, какие вопросы они собираются задавать – или как выкручиваться, в зависимости от того, о ком речь. Ревайнду – обдумать следующий эпизод игры.  
Ультра Магнус шагал рядом с Мегатроном:  
– Я почти уверен, что какая бы ни была у твоего персонажа квента, ты и так хотел бы уничтожить Камень Божественных Слез. Тебе не нравится концепция спасения мира, которой мы следуем.  
– Как Хума вообще продолжает верить в своего бога, если при этом ищет совершенно других, более могущественных? – спросил Мегатрон. – В чем тогда ценность ее веры?  
– Кхм… можно, я вмешаюсь? – Ревайнд едва поспевал за ними, так что они замедлили шаг. – Я уже говорил вам, что этот мир устроен таким образом, что у него были создатели. Те божества, которым поклоняются персонажи Вирла и Ультра Магнуса, это создания намного могущественнее людей, но все же не настолько великие, как первые боги.  
– Иерархия, – кивнул Ультра Магнус. – На мою веру не влияет то, что у моего бога также есть создатель. Это вполне рационально.  
– В данном случае «бог» и «богиня» – это просто термины, – добавил Ревайнд.  
– Это всегда просто термины…  
Голоса затихли в легком шуме бара. Вирл уже сидел у стойки и возмущенно пересказывал тем, кто только что все видел, что только что произошло.   
– Родимус, – Тейлгейт осторожно коснулся локтя капитана, расслабленно сидевшего на стуле. – Я случайно – я клянусь, что случайно – увидел, как ты записал что-то себе в инвентарь. Ты на самом деле украл Камень, а не разбил, да?  
– Ты не можешь этого знать, – подмигнул тот одной оптикой. – Может быть, да, а может быть, нет.  
– Я никому не скажу, – пообещал Тейлгейт. – Но ты ведь не хочешь сделать никому из партии ничего плохого, да? Вы с Мегатроном…  
– Да Мегз ведь не злой персонаж. И я не злой, – Родимус успокаивающе улыбнулся, закинул руку за затылок и развалился поудобнее. – Мы просто поступаем так, как считаем правильным, а что из этого выйдет… думаю, только Ревайнд себе представляет. Он же – мастер.


End file.
